


I Shouldn't Have Stayed

by Rapfl0w3r



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, David leaves, F/M, Gore, Gwen stays at Camp Campbell, Knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapfl0w3r/pseuds/Rapfl0w3r
Summary: Gwen wants to save the blonde from catching onto David's contagious personality and sends David off as she stays with him in an attempt to make him chill, just like her.Little does she know this is the worst mistake she could ever make.(Writing this in hopes to get out of writer's block)





	1. I'm Staying

**Author's Note:**

> I can't WRITE AHHHHH. 
> 
> Remember, I'm on writer's block, so I'm sorry if it's terrible.

                “I hope I’m not too late to submit my resume.”

                “’ _Too late_ ’? You’re the first one!”

                “Are you pulling my leg?”

                “No leg-pulling here! But, we are keen on handshakes!”

                “Well, who isn’t?”

                Gwen felt her mouth gape open, her heart telling her to run away. What would be a good excuse? Vacation days? Yes. She needed to spend those.

                But, her gut kicked in and screamed, her heart and gut arguing with each other until her brain stepped in. Daniel and David were exactly alike, down to their stupid thin body frame. But, Gwen’s logic right now was that there was no way that they can act the same way too. However, if Gwen left them alone with each other… that’d be a story. No doubt David’s contagious attitude will infect the blonde, and Gwen felt something rise in her chest, to protect the poor blonde from being brainwashed into as much of a cheerful attitude as David. She was going to teach him to be more chill if he was going to join the crew.

                “Hey, David!” Gwen spoke up, clearing her throat when she croaked in the beginning of it, pounding her chest against the section between her collarbone and breast, frowning a bit before continuing, “Why don’t you go into town to get Daniel the things he’ll need to stay here?”

                David’s eyes lit up and he smiled. “That’s a great idea, Gwen!”

                He turned to Daniel, his hands out in a jazz hand like motion and squealed, “Oh gosh! We hit the jackpot! I’m sure you’ll be in good hands with Gwen! She’ll show you all around camp, and I will do your paperwork when I come back!”

                And like that, David was gone, happily blubbering about how accepting Gwen was and how this was such a great idea. But, in reality, Gwen was doing this out of selfish needs and a bit of guilt hit her like a soccer ball, but she shook her head to get rid of that idea and awkwardly waved at the blonde man who held onto his newspaper, his grip on it tight.

                “Come on in.” Gwen said, trying to seem chill, hoping it’ll rub off on Daniel, “I’m not going to bite.”

 

* * *

 

                Gwen frowned a bit when Max had cursed out Daniel, accusing him of being a cult leader for the clothes he wore and how he had roasted Neil about being a smart ass. She found it to be actually… nice for once. To have someone also put the kids in their place instead of trying to be a pacifist all the time.

                “Max!” She barked, watching his head turn, the boy with a huge frown, “Stop being a brat!”

                “Gwen!” Max scoffed, crossing his arms, “Out of all people, I thought you’d understand!”

                Gwen paused, thinking about the words Max had said. Daniel did seem… off. His pure white clothing, his strange words, they way he often cracked his neck. But, she refused to believe it. She needed the help, and maybe it was just a huge misunderstanding?

                “Max.” Gwen sighed, “Just give the man a chance.”

                Max opened his mouth to bark out a counter, but Neil spoke up, his arms in a raptor position like it always ways, “She’s right for once. I remember thinking that I could never possibly find it possible to live here, and yet here a am, alive!”

                The Indian boy closed his mouth and took a deep breath in, and then proceeding to let out a long groan, channeling out all of his rage.

                “Fine!” He hissed, glaring at the blonde man standing next to Gwen, only caving in because his friends, Gwen noting this as one of his weaknesses.

                “Okay kids!” Daniel spoke up, his voice deeper than David’s, which was a pleasant sound overall to Gwen’s ears, “We’re going to do some activities that I have planned. It has worked for the campers at my other camp to warm up to me, and I hope that it works for you guys too!”

                Then, the blue-eyed man peered over towards Gwen, raising his eyebrows with that smile of his, “If that’s fine with you, of course.”

                Gwen searched the man’s face, trying to see if she could trust him. His neat blonde hair subtly loosened for some strands to fall neatly over his forehead after spending time in the sun, his pale face flawless of any imperfections, his blue eyes a whole sea to get lost in, and a pure white smile showing how clean he was. Gwen found the back of her neck warming up and rising over towards her cheeks, her hands clasped together and tugging awkwardly at the pockets of her shorts. “O-Of course!” She squeaked, slapping her hands over her mouth with wide eyes, hoping Daniel wouldn’t question it.

                “Good.” Daniel simply said, turning back over towards the kids, and Gwen hastily left the cabin and running over to her room.

                Once her door was shut behind her, she finally allowed herself to becoming a spluttering mess and slide down the door, her back pressed against the wood, as she tried to calm herself down.

 

* * *

 

                “So children…” Daniel began, his blue eyes staring at all of them, somehow. Max knew he was looking at Space Kid, but he couldn’t help but feel as if Daniel was staring right at him too. And that send uncomfortable cold shivers down his spine.

                Daniel’s words kept going through Max’s head, only to be thrown out as BS.

                But once he was done, Max realized that this whole time… he was right. Daniel was a cultist.

                And once he found out, her grabbed Neil and Nikki’s wrists and ran away, a panicked expression tainting his usual grouchy one.

                He dashed over towards Gwen’s cabin and started to pound against the door, Neil and Nikki copying his actions and he heard his own voice curse at the door and hopefully getting to Gwen’s ears. He could only hope. In no way in hell was he going to have a cultist be his camp counselor, that is, if he doesn’t kill them first! He could already imagine David coming back to camp with a happy smile and skipping over towards the Mess Hall, opening the door with a cheerful tone to only be in horror to see all of their dead bodies with Daniel hovering above them all. Oh God. Shaking his head, he didn’t want to imagine those images again. To imagine Nikki’s body limp and not bouncing around. To see Neil’s mouth no longer moving to talk above nerd stuff. To see Harrison no longer moving above, trying to impress everyone with his magic tricks. To see Preston beg him to watch his one-man one-word play he insisted was meant for his grandmother, but wanted to test it on an audience. To see all of the annoying campers singing off-key with David if they were in a good mood and happy enough to tolerate the man for the night. And to no longer see Gwen leaning against the chair with a book and yelling at him. And… David. Oh God, he’d be so heartbroken. To see all of their bodies. And so, Max was determined not to let that happen. He was not going to let David see such a graphic image.

                Gwen opened the door, her head tilted to the side. “What’s up?” She asked, crouching down to their level.

                “Daniel’s a cultist!” Max barked, “I was right!”

                Gwen turned her head to Neil, as if checking with the smart one here was a second opinion to testify for Max, and the Jew nodded his head, the curls on top of his head bouncing along with the motion. “Jesus…” Gwen groaned, slapping her face in a face-palm. She pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance before standing up and walking over towards the Mess Hall where Daniel was.

                Max knew Gwen was the best one for fighting against a cultist. He was so glad David wasn’t here.

 

* * *

 

                Gwen didn’t want to believe it. She honestly didn’t. This man seemed too pure for that. He was so neat, he was handsome, he had that nice voice, and he seemed like a nice guy despite having a lot in common in the physical looks with David.

                If she was going to be honest with herself, she would admit that she had grown quite fond of Daniel, all-in-all.  Even if she didn’t know much about him, she had that feeling from him that she would be safe in his arms. But… at the same time that is what cultists do. They convince you or trick you into thinking that you’re safe with them, and convince you all of these paths until…

                She shook her head.

                Opening the Mess Hall door, Gwen knew this would be the moment of truth.

                And her heart dropped to her gut.

                There stood Daniel, with the campers all dressed in white, with a banner up above that said, ‘Ascension Party’. She felt sick as she stared into his cold blue eyes, a little part of her still defending Daniel, but her brain yelling at her heart.

                “Oh, Gwen!” He chirped, winking a bit and lifting his hand to motion for her to come over. And she wearily did.

                “Daniel, what the hell?!?” She hissed, her eyes darting around everywhere, spooked by the kids in white setting up the table. She rubbed her arm absentmindedly, a habit she picked up when she was young, mimicking the motion her mom made on her arm whenever she was nervous.

                Tilting his head to the side with an eye twitch, Daniel questioned, “What?”

                “’ _Ascension Party_?’” She screeched, pointing over towards the banner, “Are you planning on sacrificing the kids?!?”

                “No.” He said simply, “I am ascended them to become pure and closer to the true God, Zeemug, for giving us life from the Big Bang, that is all. They will surely please them in their pure state. Oh, how he does love children.”

                “And how do you plan on helping the kids ascend?” Gwen asked, folding her arms while still rubbing circles into the dip of her elbow.

                Daniel motioned at her to follow him and walked outside, Gwen and the terrible trio following her. The bright light stung Gwen’s eyes, lifting a hand up to block the sun to allow her eyes to adjust a bit better, and when they focused, Daniel was pointing over towards a line of campers, pouring water, rat poison, and mixing the poisonous drink.

                “By drinking our special drink, of course!” Daniel scoffed.

                Gwen chose to observe what was happening around her except for the chain of campers. Preston was in a… oh lord. “A gas chamber?!?” Gwen screeched, glaring at Daniel with clenched fists.

                “Do you have a problem?” Daniel asked, cracking his neck when he said so.

                “Yes, Daniel!” Gwen growled, “I am not going to allow you to kill these children. I am going to have to ask you to get off the property of Cameron Campbell as I am legally obligated to-.”

                She was cut off with a snap of Daniel’s skinny, pale fingers, and all of a sudden the kids dressed in white tackled her, and Gwen couldn’t help but scream with all of her might as she felt little hands clench at her and pin her down.

                Her last sight was of Daniel, with a cloth in his hand, and then him placing it over her nose while a muffled sound of three kids screaming and cursing echoed in her head.

 

* * *

 

                A faint scream could be heard in town.

                David stopped short from putting his things into the car, his green eyes darting over towards the forest, the source of the scream coming from there. He bit his lip, knowing that Camp Campbell was that direction. But, he knew that there was no way that those screams came from Camp Campbell because Gwen was there, and so was Daniel! He sighed dreamily, thinking about spending the rest of the summer with these two wonderful people, a smile on his face.

                In  rush to see Daniel again and to make a great impression, David shut the trunk and got into his car, listening to the engine purr and started to journey back the camp.

 

* * *

 

                Blinking open her eyes, Gwen started to awake from her slumber. But when she did, she instantly wished she didn’t open them. The bright light blinded her and her eyes screwed shut, refusing to open again. But with coaxing from her brain, they opened a crack and opened fully again. She remembered this sight. It was when she… was tight up to the flagpole! She looked around to find that she was indeed, tied to the flagpole once again.

                She tried to screech in rage, but all her tongue felt was rough fabric, and she suddenly felt an ache coming from her jaw. She tried to look down, and caught faint signs of a white fabric blocking any sound to come from her from over her cheeks and nose.

                The memories flooded into her mind as she tried to comprehend and understand why she was there in the first place.

                ‘ _Stupid Danie_ l!’ She hissed in her mind, lots of curse words to call him passing through her mind. She looked around wildly, trying to shimmy out of the rope tied around her, trapping her against the flagpole.

                But really, she wasn’t making any progress. If only she could lift her leg up within her reach to take out the secret pocket knife she always had in the hidden pocket along the side of her boot.

                Minutes passed by without any sign of hope, and so, Gwen went limp, glaring at the ground. Oh, she should’ve had David stay with her. He probably would’ve listened to Max! He would’ve distracted her from the charms of Daniel! Oh God. She felt her eyes warm up from salty tears that started to bead up, regret filling her lungs like a heavy sea.

                David would’ve been a better choice. She was so selfish and now she was paying the price. This is karma.

                “Gwen?”

                Opening her eyes, she felt the beading tears start to fall. There stood Max, stripped of her hoodie and body and face painted with black stripes, exactly like the last time she was tied up.

                He pressed a finger to his lips, telling her to keep quiet, which she rolled her eyes at, seeing as her mouth was covered up. He went up to her, trying to tug at the ropes, fiddling with it with such a concentrated expression on that Gwen almost didn’t recognize him. But it seemed, time and time again, that Max couldn’t untie the ropes. That’s when Gwen tried to speak to him, muffled speech making Max tense up. That shocked look in his eyes was immediately replaced with anger and fear, tugging at the fabric around Gwen’s mouth to free her from silence.

                “My right boot.” She hissed, shaking it, “On the inside there is a hidden pocket knife. Get it.” Pain from keeping it open for hours hit her, making her wince afterwards.

                Max looked down at her boot and cautiously took off her boot, gagging dramatically, making Gwen roll her eyes again. He visibly held his breath and took out the zip-lock bag with her pocket knife in it and open it to take out the purple butterfly pocketknife.

                Unsheathing it, he ripped apart the rope, almost cutting Gwen’s calves and wrists in the process. When she was freed, she faceplanting into the ground from how weak her legs were, some effects of the drug Daniel had made her inhale still trying to get out of her. She heard Max’s stifled laughter, and she pouted, taking her butterfly knife and sticking it into her zip lock back and tucking it away into her pocket instead of its usual place in her boot.

                With his caramel colored hand, he motioned at her to follow him, and so Gwen followed him, on the balls of her feet. They went into the cover of the forest, and after a few hundred feet in, he jumped onto the trunk of a tree and began to climb into the leaves, where a hidden, broken tree house stood. Gwen began to follow too, almost yelping loudly when her foot missed the branch at one point. Max shuffled to make room for her, and finally, he spoke, “Gwen! He got them.” He sniffed, “H-He got Nikki and Neil under his clutches! That son of a b****! I will kill him! Nobody touches my friends!”

                Gwen frowned at this, her brain taking a bit of a long time to process it all.

                “We need to stop him.” Gwen announced, her fist hitting the palm of her hand.

                “And how do you think we should do that?” Max asked, throwing his hands into the air, “I’m serious, for once in  my life, I am going to listen to you, so you better cherish it!”

 

* * *

 

                Under the cover of the few shadows in the afternoon, both of the sneaky rebels stayed quiet, hearing Daniel’s faint voice chanting something, probably from his weird religion.

                They had planned just to sneak behind him and stab him with her pocket knife, end it, and Max would focus on trapping the kids to prevent them from harming Gwen. They added that to the plan when Gwen pointed out the kids would kill themselves to protect Daniel, whom they loved so much.

                Gwen peered around the corner, the back of Daniel so close to her. She started to creep forward with a quick pace, and leapt, the black marking decorating her skin making her look like tiger, which Max insisted since ‘they needed to blend in and look cool at the same time, just like in the movies’. But, she should’ve taken account for the weakness in her legs, still from the drugs. Her aim was terrible, and the tip of it lightly brushed his neck, but didn’t dig in to kill him. Max, whom had herded the campers into the Mess Hall, screeched, realizing that everything was falling apart.

                “Gwen!” Daniel yelped, quickly analyzing the situation and revealed a knife he was hiding in his back pocket, the jagged edges making it look like it was hit multiple time with a hammer or a mallet. He lunged, trying to quickly end her life, but Gwen was a fighter, and she’d be damned if she let a pretty boy kill her with such a small fight.

                Growling, Gwen pushed with her legs against the ground and she slid across the rough terrain, feeling the pebbles on the ground scratch at her thighs and heels. It felt angry, itchy, and painful, surely beading up scarlet by every passing second. She winced in pain, and she slammed her hands against the ground to push herself up while Daniel tried to recover from missing. Gwen turned around and slashed at his shirt, ripping a small slash in the white fabric. He turned around quickly and slashed at her hand that stuck out for balance, a terrified scream leaving Gwen, her hand clutching together as it felt the warm blood starting to leak, it filling every crack and the fingerprints. With an anime-like yell, she attempted to hit Daniel with her blade, but he was too quick for her, easily weaseling out from her arm reach, and attacked again, but Gwen learned her lesson and kicked his hand.

                With a rage-induced screech, he dropped the knives and rubbed his hand, but Gwen slashed at him, but Daniel grabbed her butterfly knife and threw it across the clearing, his eye twitching.

                Gwen hissed, eyebrows furrowing and grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt, and kneed him in the abdomen, feeling the hard muscle hit the loose bone. She kept doing this, starting to see red and smearing her blood all over his shirt, until he threw his body and she flew into the wall, her breath leaving her. Her gaze was blur, but she could make the faint outline of Daniel racing over to her, and so her instinct was to thrust her hand out. But that didn’t save her.

                Her hands were flailing everywhere, blood beads flying as Daniel tried to wrestle her into submission, his blue eyes narrowed. The palm of his hand made contact with her forehead, and he shoved her head against the wall, momentarily making her blank out, and when she managed to refocus her gaze, Daniel had picked up his knife and pointed it towards her heart and then attempted to pierce that spot. Gwen let out a cry and with the last bits of her strength, grabbed his forearm and they both fought to win, and weakly, Gwen let out a pathetic mewl and blacked out.

 

* * *

 

                Max was frozen as he watched the two fight, not daring to step in, yet not chicken enough to run away. He watched as Gwen’s blood flew everywhere as she struggled and Daniel bleeding slightly from the wound on his neck, nothing severe. The cultist’s white clothes were stained with red, and Max never found himself more afraid.

                When Gwen had blacked out, he finally snapped out of it and tackled Daniel, making the man grunt in surprise and twist around violently, shaking him off. Max was quick and young though, and so he lashed out with his feet, making Daniel fall over and his eyes closed, which meant he was blacked out. Probably hit his head with a rock. But, he didn’t have time to thank a rock for knocking the man out, right now he needed to get Gwen to wake up.

                Close up, nothing could’ve prepared him for the sight. Her blood was starting to mix with the black cranberry juice they had smeared over their skin, making a sickly beautiful color run down her body and stain the earth with it. But what made him want to cry was the blood everywhere. It was on the grass blades near his feet, and he was stepping in it. He wanted to cry out, but he was too frozen with shock once again.

                His pounding heart hid any sounds around him, only focusing on the limp body of Gwen. Fear rose up in his throat. What if Gwen was actually dead? What would he do then?

                Then blinding pain came from her shoulder, and Max fell, crumpling to the ground, sound coming from his lips, but muffled in his mind.

 


	2. David's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David returns to find the camp in a terrible shape and encounters Daniel, seeking answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you can clearly see the writer's block in this one. I wasn't being very creative, especially with the last part.

                David hummed along with the radio, even though it had been turned off a few seconds ago, picking up his reusable bags decorated with pine trees and bears, and practically skipped over towards Mess Hall, blissfully unaware of anything around him, content with thinking Gwen and Daniel were having fun near the campfire. The sun was beginning to set, about to disappear over the horizon, and David was just glad to be back in time for s’mores! Just the thought of the melting marshmallow warming up the chocolate for is to ooze out from between two crisp golden graham crackers made his face flush and his tongue to lick his chapped lips. He was a bit disappointed to have forgotten to bring his Burt’s Bee’s Chapstick over at his cabin once he felt the dry, rough skin earlier that day in town, but he knew it wasn’t going to be such a big deal. He was so pumped to finally have some time to spend with Daniel!

                It took three trips to get everything out from the Camp-mobile, but it was all worth it once David finally set up Daniel’s things in his cabin. He was sure Daniel would prefer to be sleeping with another male instead of the opposite sex.

                He turned over towards his mirror and straightened everything out, trying to tame his messy hair that usually was messy. Daniel had a similar hair style, except it was much neater, the fluff on the top of his head concentrated near each other, unlike David’s, which had strands and chunks of it curling around. Making sure that everything was great for a good official first impression, David smiled into the mirror and chirped to himself, “Yep! I’m all clear!”

                The red-head turned and opened his cabin door to listen to the song on the grasshoppers, which he noted were not very often anymore. Combined with the fact that the kids were loud and that the grasshoppers were adapting to no longer make their song due to flies laying eggs within them and the maggots eating the grasshopper alive, he barely got to listen to the calming tunes.

                Speaking of the kids, he couldn’t hear them.

                Wait.

                David jogged over towards the campfire, the setting sun now turning the sky into a pink color with a navy blue overhead. But, when he got there, he felt the need to puke rise in his throat. There were blades of grass near his feet caked with blood, and his eyes darted over towards a limp body of Gwen and Max, a dry feeling itching his throat and eyes. He looked up from the graphic image to see Daniel, helping the kids with mixing a strange concoction.

                Gulping, David ran past the limp bodies, sure that there was an explanation for it by Daniel.

                “Daniel!” David exclaimed, pointing over towards Gwen and Max, both of their bodies leaning against a wall, he himself not sure if they were just knocked out or not, “W-What happened?!?”

                The blonde just gave him a smile and said calmly, “Don’t worry about it, David. Everything’s fine. Why don’t you just… I don’t know… join us for this party! You just need to go to the purification sauna, relax, and you’ll join us for the best time of your life!”

                “A sauna?!?” David said excitedly, momentarily forgetting about the bloody image he saw, before shaking his head and getting back on track, “I would love to… once I know what is wrong with Gwen and Max!”

                With a crack of his neck, Daniel stared into David’s green eyes, the red-head feeling a bit uneasy.

                “They were being a bit… annoying.” Daniel said, cracking his neck again, an eye twitching, but not quite blinking, “They wanted to ruin the party. And Gwen tried to kill me!” Daniel pointed towards a bandaged part of his neck to prove it, “I don’t understand why. Maybe it because of jealousy. My instincts were to fight back, and unfortunately she… blacked out and now is unable to join the party. Max got caught in the crossfire.”

                “Are they dead?” David asked nervously, glancing back and forth.

                Daniel hummed to think about that and finally answered, “Maybe.”

                “What?!?” David practically screeched, backing away from Daniel, “OH MY GOD, DANIEL!”

                “Keep your voice down.” Daniel hissed, eye twitching, “Let the kids focus.”

                “How can I do that?!?” David roared, his outburst growing, “My CBFL and Max are down!”

                “If you do not quiet down right now, I will proceed to do the same I did for Gwen, to you.” Daniel said ominously, his blue eyes seeming to glow in the dark, the setting sun almost disappearing. David’s eyes shot down to the movement of Daniel’s hand, which was now grasping the handle of what he assumed to be a blade of some sort. David’s first instinct was to run. And so, he ran.

 

* * *

 

 

                He didn’t last long.

                Daniel had pounced on top of him, and now had the blade pressed against the soft, vulnerable skin on the underside of his chin, David feeling the cold metal every time he swallowed his spit. His eyes began to tear up.

                “Why?” He dared to speak, wincing when he felt the sharp of blade.

                “I need to purify this world.” Daniel hissed, “Only then will I be able to live amongst the stars. Every camp and group I help ascend just brings me more pleasure for when I perish. And you, dearest David, would sure to please the ones above.”

                David stared weakly into Daniel’s eyes, feeling the knee of the blonde digging into his inner thigh, the pain of feeling the muscle, tissue, and bone located there being squashed making him feel pathetic. He tried to move his other leg, was could move just a little bit.

                The blonde lifted his knife, still aiming for David’s throat, letting out a warrior cry and building up potential energy while doing so. But David saw this as a window.

                Lifting his legs sharply shocked the blonde on top of him, making him topple over and allowing David to get within a safe distance from him, with a petrified expression tainting his usual happy-go-lucky look.

                But, David wasn’t as fast as Daniel, and before he knew it, he felt a sharp pain hit him on his nose and he fell backwards, feeling warm blood already leaking out. He quickly curled up and cupped his hands over his nose, nursing the wound, and once the moonlight was blocked, he knew that Daniel was looming over him. His green eyes looked up to see the man, outlined in an almost angelic like white glow. But the red blood staining his pure white clothing contrasted with the cool color palette.

                Instinctively, he rolled and kicked out his legs to make himself stand up, almost too dizzy to find Daniel around him. He ran over towards the kids, and ducked underneath the table, hoping the shadow of it would conceal him.

                He inhaled sharply and exhaled and continued this, trying to calm himself down. He felt the stings of tears claw at his eyes, and he allowed himself to, feeling his heart throb. His lips trembled as he did his best to muffle the sobs he yearned to vocalize, curling up and hugging his legs with his long arms. Max could be dead. He remembered seeing the gash tear at the shoulder and him being able to see the tissue and muscle, but no bone since a pool of drying blood was covering up most of it. He longed to see Max again, even if he was going to be mean. And Gwen, his CBFL. How he longed to see the fire in her eyes again. To see her fight for her life. To see her tying her hair back and giving him a little wink as if to say _‘everything’s going to be alright’_. He longed to wrap his arms around both of them, giving them both the biggest hug. To feel their warmth, to hear their groans, to see their faces full of life again. He could only pray that the both of them were just blacked out from blood loss.

                A cold hand clamped down on his calves was what shocked him back to the cruel reality he was in. He let himself scream when he was dragged backwards, and his head throbbed when he hit the edge of the table with a big thump. Something kicked at his chest, knocking the breath out of his lungs, and his eyes tried to focus on the person above him, no doubt it being Daniel. The body weight of the tall, lanky man settled once again on him, but David was too emotionally and physically drained to try to attempt anything, focusing on breathing for now to replenish his muscles.

                He heard muffled talk that cleared up as it was spoken. “-aid.” Was all at David heard clearly, raising his eyebrows at that. And surprisingly, he felt the cold hands of Daniel grab his jaw and tugged downwards to open up David’s mouth. And soon, David felt the disgusting taste of something acidic, yet grape flavored, and very watered down, but with the strong taste he couldn’t describe. David refused to swallow, unsure of what it was. His mother often times had trouble with getting David to eat new things and she would have to eat it first to prove to him that it was perfectly fine.

                Daniel growled and plugged David’s nose, making the only way to breathe being swallowing whatever was in his mouth.

                “Come on, David!” Daniel reasoned, staring at David intently, “Just swallow it and all of the pain in this world will disap-.”

                He was cut off when David proceeded to be his 5-year old self and spat out the drink into Daniel’s mouth, surprise overtaking Daniel’s usually calm and collected expression.

                David rushed over towards the water that Harrison held in his hands and he rinsed out his mouth to remove the terrible taste it left on him. And when David was done, he turned around to see Daniel, curling in on himself, looking disgusted.

                The purple liquid dribbled down his chin, he obviously trying to cough it out, but failing. Feeling a bit irritated, David unleashed it with kicking the bowl over to cover Daniel, the blonde’s white shirt now stained with light purple and more of it entering his system.

                Daniel tried to sit up, groaning in pain, and gave David a little smile. “You fool!” He hissed, “Now you won’t enjoy the afterlife! None of you will! You will enter the ongoing intergalactic war as little suicide soldiers for Zeemug and will have to suffer with dying over and over again until Zeemug decides you have finally done enough to cover your imperfections!”

                He gave a sickening smile before he curled into himself again, trying to throw up by sticking his finger into his mouth, but apparently the pain being to great to even do that.

 

* * *

 

**Epilogue**

                “Hey Gwen.”

                Crouching down, the red-head gripped the bar on the side of the hospital bed. David gave a sad smile, “It’s been a week since Daniel. And my first time visiting you since I was finally allowed to go out of my hospital room! Luckily, I washed out most of the poison from my mouth, but some of it still remained. I wonder if Daniel knew how terrible his drink really was. Could have killed the campers. Anyways, I had a whole week of throwing up and hugging campers, so that was fun.” David sighed, gripping the bar tighter, “I just got notified that Camp Campbell is closing for the rest of the summer. Sorry that was your last moment at camp.” David let out a sad laugh, feeling tears start to form on the edge of his eyes, “I didn’t think it would have ended like this. I honestly didn’t. Max just recovered, but he has to stay in his hospital room because he is a tad bit unstable because he keeps on screeching your name and having nightmares. It terrifies me Gwen! You usually know what to do, and I don’t know what I’m going to do without you! Everything’s so scary! Neil died recently because he didn’t quite get lucky with his treatment for drinking cyanide. Most of the kids didn’t drink it though. Nikki and Dolph were the other two that drank some, but they’re still healing.” David sighed and found Gwen’s hand in the tangle of tubing and he held onto that, wiping his eyes before continuing, “I want you to know that you were so brave. So brave. Max told me the whole story. If it weren’t for you… well… you know. I want you to know that you are so loved. I love you so much.”

                A sob wrecked his heart and he cried out weakly, “I’m so sorry that they’re just going to give up on you. Your condition… it’s… terrible! Your parents can’t afford the care that you need, so unfortunately… they have to give up on you.”

                David spent the next few minutes in a silent state, taking it the soft line and curves of Gwen before kissing her knuckles and leaving, feeling a hole in his heart and unspoken emotions cloud his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this part totally ruined the whole story, but oh well!

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is when David comes in!


End file.
